


Caught In The Act

by Mishiees



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 'Quality Content' - We don't know her, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Jokes, Bottom Will Graham, Cannibal Puns, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark Will Graham, Foreplay, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Jack Crawford Being Jack Crawford, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sassy Will Graham, Smut, Timeline What Timeline, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Knows, Will Graham is a Cannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishiees/pseuds/Mishiees
Summary: Jack Crawford has a suspicion that Doctor Lecter isn't being completely honest. When Will Graham goes missing in action, it leads him to the office of the Baltimore based psychiatrist to get answers. He gets more than he bargained for.- This is a cracky-smut fic with some plot before a big dollop of porn and just a terrible taste in humour and cannibal puns if I'm being honest.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 206





	Caught In The Act

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone following my main A/B/O fic (that I haven't abandoned, if you're worried) knows I've had a little bit of writers burnout... To get back ~~inside~~ _uhhh_ I mean on, the horse, I have written this. 
> 
> (∩｀-´)⊃━:｡･:*:･ﾟ’★,｡･:*:♪･ﾟ’☆ _Bon Appétitties My Pretties_

A harsh rasp of knocks echoed through the silence of the waiting room, before the adjoining door pushed open, Jack Crawford came striding into the office of one Doctor Hannibal Lecter.

The head of the behavioural science unit allowed his eyes to drag up and down the psychiatrist. The weight of the gun pressing into his halter brining relief as he watched the man school the alarm on his face at the unannounced irruption.

What was even more suspicious about this interaction was the doctor not making a move to stand and greet him. It was unlike the other to show such reckless abandon for social niceties.

“I believe it would be a professional curtesy and in your best interest to allow me to answer the door in the future. My clientele expect me to create and maintain a private an environment while we explore their inner most thoughts.” Came the condemning response from the doctor and octave lower than his usual tone.

“Do you see many clients this late in the evening?” Jack said, to a few paces away from Hannibal’s desk. “I was of the understanding this was a time you reserved in your diary for Will Graham.”

“Quite. If you would allow me a few moments to collect myself…”

Jack cut Hannibal off mid excuse, the brutish and brittle nature something the other had only seen play out in his aggressive handling of their shared friend. “Where were you last night?”

“Am I in need of an alibi?”

There wasn’t a response, only the slight twitch in Jack’s brow as Hannibal sighed, shuffling himself in his seat, through still not raising out of it.

“I was at home.”

“Convenient. Do you have anyone who can corroborate this story?”

“I do, and as amenable as I am to answering your questions, I would deeply appreciate a moment to gather myself.”

Jack was like a bull to the red rag, interpreting this request as mean of escape. An admission of guilt. “Who?”

“I am unsure why you are treating me with quite so much contempt, Agent Crawford, but I assure you, you won’t like where this line of questioning leads.” It wasn’t a threat, it was said with a perfectly level and reasonable tone. It was supposed to be a fair warning. Except Jack refused to see anything that didn’t fit his narrative.

“You can either answer my questions here, or you can come with me and we’ll answer them at Quantico, Doctor.”

“William can confirm my whereabouts yesterday evening.”

“Graham is currently MIA.”

“And you think his disappearance is linked to the scene you found this morning?”

“How do you know we found anything this morning?”

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Hannibal ignored the question in favour of his own. Fingers drumming against the desk. “By all accounts that would surely place Special Agent Graham as your prime suspect, not me.”

If Jack had been paying attention he may have heard the slight bang, on top of the tapping fingers, tapping seemingly random melody’s across the wooden surface.

“You’re accusing one of my team of murder?”

“I am highlighting the bias in your assessment.”

“No-one has been able to get hold of Will all day.”

“Perhaps he has taken my advice and allowed himself time to experience something other than the dark paths you lead him down. It is my understanding that it wouldn’t be unusual for him to spend the entire day enjoying the seclusion of the river bank.”

“He takes his phone.” Jack gritted out, fingers itching to pull his gun and demand the other tell him everything this moment.

“Are you upset at the prospect of losing him to another vice?” It was a thousand different questions in one, purposefully meant to jab just as much as validate any of Jack’s concerns.

To his credit the man had enough sense to change tact in his interrogation. A faux smile twisting onto his lips as he pulled his phone from his pocket. “Let us hope Will has returned from his fishing trip, so he can confirm your story then, Doctor Lecter.”

There was a flickers of the same alarm for a split second, painting it’s way across Hannibal’s face before he again resumed the inordinate tapping on the desk.

Jack’s fingers scrolled down his phone, finding the commonly used contact number, pressing to dial, tone breaking the silent glare the two men now shared.

The fervent melody of strings began chiming, offset by the harsh vibration coming from under Hannibal’s desk.

Blinking, confused, Jack pressed the phone to his ear as the call connected. “Hi.” Came the stiff and unamused response from a Will, the answer coming both from the device pressed to Jack’s ear and escaping through the wood.

The phone was hung up, as Hannibal pushed his chair back slightly, allowing Will to crawl from the space, curls haloing his head a mess as he stood, and pulled his jumper into place, eyes refusing to meet Jacks.

Hannibal just looked deeply amused by the whole exchange.

“I was with him all last night.” Will muttered, shooting daggers at the doctor who took the opportunity for dramatic effect to stand and tuck his shirt back into his trousers, buttoning them, in a wordless conveying of exactly what had been happening.

Jack didn’t need to work for the FBI to connect the dots. It did however take a much better man to keep the shock from his face, as he looked between the two men.

The raising blush in Will’s cheeks as Hannibal added any additional information to prove his innocence. “Into the morning, which is where I gained the information in relation to a possible new scene requiring Will’s attention.”

Clearing his throat, Jack pointed an accusing finger to Will. “Next time answer my calls.”

“I take full responsibility for that.” Hannibal said proudly. The younger man of the pair didn’t bother to hide the eye roll that inspired. “Are my answers to your satisfaction? Enough to dissuade your suspicion, or should I get my coat?”

“Well, we certainly need to discuss the ethical implications of this!” Came the roar, as shock turned into anger.

“He’s **not** my psychiatrist.” Will answered sheepishly.

“And yet you felt the ned to hide… _this.”_

“I’m allowed a private life.”

Hannibal was practically beaming with admiration as Will answered Jack back. “This is no different than many other of your employees pursing relationships outside of work. As you recall, you don’t employee me, Jack. I consulted on a handful of cases as a favour to you.” 

Now the cat was out of the bag… or the mongoose had crawled from under the desk, as it were, Hannibal could move to Jack and validate the other’s waring emotions. “I apologies for not sharing this information with you sooner. William isn’t overly fond of applying labels to our relationship.”

How the blame was laid at his feet, the profiler didn’t know. But trust Hannibal to easily shift from the perpetrator to victim of some cruel injustice where Will refused to call them boyfriends.

Such a drama queen.

“Perhaps this is a fortunate accident. Me and Will could have you for dinner.” Now that was a threat. A pun that managed draw a smile from Will, before the man found himself biting his bottom lip to avoid the giggle threatening to rupture from his throat. “And your lovely wife, of course.”

Jack still in a state of shock from this revelation nodded. “I’m sorry for assuming-“

“It’s perfectly alright.” Hannibal interjected, saving the other from the embarrassment, in an act of kindness. “I am thankful you care for Will as much as I do.” 

“I am still here, you know.” The younger man grumbled.

Hannibal shared a knowing smile with Jack, one that was either supposed to be a shared understanding of Agent Graham, or a shared understanding of being in romantic relationships with strong people.

Either way, Jack found himself reciprocating.

This reminder of Hannibal’s humanity, and the missing pieces of the puzzle placating any paranoia and doubt he had shared about the man moments before.

“Dinner sounds lovely. I’d like to hear more about how you two came to be together. Apologies again for the…” It was Jack’s turn to awkwardly shift from foot to foot as the understanding of exactly what he had interrupted dawned on him. “Bursting in unannounced.”

“Think nothing of it.” The Doctor said, as he lead their guest to the door of his office, opening it as a polite way of ushering the other to leave.

“Yes. Please… Don’t think about it.” Will grumbled, now leaning against the desk, hands crossed over his chest, as he waited for the other man to leave.

Hannibal saw Jack out of the building, this time making sure to lock both the internal and external doors, before re-joining Will in the room.

He found the other now sat on his desk, pinching the bridge of his nose, before pale blue yes looked up to meet maroon. “Morse code, really?”

“I felt you may appreciate the warning.”

“That my boss was about to catch me sucking you off under the desk? I think I worked that out the moment you let your grip on my hair go, and forced me to curl up next to your feet.”

“I admit, when purchasing the item, I hadn’t taken into account the room required for elicit activities.”

“An oversight, really.”

“Unforgivable.” Hannibal said, as he stalked forward, closing the distance between the pair. Will parting his legs slightly so the other could come to stand between them, and apply a delicate kiss to his forehead.

Pulling back, Hannibal’s thumb ran along his jawline and then over Will’s bottom lip. Still slightly puffy and red from their earlier engagement.

“So despite tapping out that you were sorry, you’re not sorry at all?”

“This situation lends itself to my possessive streak.” Hannibal mused, already planning the lavish gifts he could relentlessly torment Will with, by way of staking his claim. Not to mention the rules around bites below the collar line now becoming redundant. No pretences to keep up. “And given the proximity, I felt it was important to assure you didn’t retaliate.”

Will laughed, a joyful sound that caused him to toss his head back, hands now placed behind him, so he could lean on his arms. “I’m self-destructive, but I’m not about to bite your cock off. I enjoy it too much.” He said, looking up through flittering lashes.

“I am afraid I may have rubbed off on you.”

“Not yet.” Will huffed in frustration, as Hannibal still hadn’t moved to kiss him.

“Behave, William.” Came the adoring reminder, as hands clasped onto the other’s hips, dragging him to the end of the desk, and pressing his body closer. “The Violin Sonata in G minor.” He mused.

“Devil's Trill Sonata. Rather fitting for Jack’s ringtone, don’t you think?”

“Wonderfully amusing.”

“Says the guy making cannibal puns at the head of the BSU. We will have to kill him.” 

“Are you considering this conversation foreplay?”

Will chuckled, his own hands now roaming up Hannibal’s broad chest. “I wasn’t. Just hoping you’d defend my sensibilities from the embarrassment suffered.”

“You are in no need of my defence.”

“True… But I could use your spice rack and the room in your freezer.”

The hunger in Hannibal’s eyes was nothing to do with the conversation, hands that were holding Will’s hips now threatening to leave bruises and the hold became all the more demanding. “And what would you have me cook for you?”

“Now who’s considering cannibalism foreplay.”

“The idea of your perfect lips consuming the heart of your employer is a delicious image.”

“Liver and those beans we had the other night.”

“Paired with a nice chianti.” Hannibal offered, leaning down to sink his teeth into the exposed pale flesh of Will’s neck. Hard enough to draw blood and a masochistic moan from his partner, as a talented tongue moved to lap up and soothe the area.

“Biting is on the table then.” Will commented, hands working to undo the buttons of the crisps white shirt the other had on, pulling it from where it had been haphazardly tucked.

“The desk, in fact.” The groan this comment caused Will to make was cut off by a demanding kiss that forced both of their heads together, closing any of the space left between them.

Will’s hands less than delicately worked at undoing the trouser buttons, pushing them down before moving to remove his own. Hannibal broke the kiss to watch the other, adoring eyes committing the beautiful sight before him to memory.

“Stop it.” Will growled, toeing off his shoes so he could attempt to kick off his trousers in a less than dignified manner. All while Hannibal remained stood between his legs.

“Stop what, mielasis?”

“Looking at me all lovey-dovey.” His method was proving unsuccessful, as he huffed, eyes meeting Hannibal’s for a second, before glancing to the dark smile.

“As you wish.” Powerful hands grabbed hold of flailing ankles, brining them up, which forced Will onto his back on the desk. It was easy work for the other to remove the offending item of clothing. Before steeping back between the legs.

‘Plenty of practice stripping down uncooperative corpses’ Will though, doing nothing to stem his growing arousal. “Underwear.” The profiler breathed, before realising his mistake. “No wai-“

The material was ripped from his body, glint of mischief in the Ripper’s eye.

“You can’t just rip off the clothes you don’t like on me.” Came the sulking response, Will shuffling up the desk, so he could place the flat of his feet on the edge, knees falling open. Inviting.

“I will replace them.”

“I’m not a doll you can dress up.”

“Certainly not.” Came the agreement, pads of fingers ghosting down the inside of Will’s thighs, causing Goosebumps to prickle afterwards. “I have no intention of treating you, as if you would break.”

This was all the warning he got before a hand pulled his jumper, causing Will to sit back up, backs of thighs now pressed uncomfortably into the edge of the desk, as Hannibal forced three fingers into his mouth, coating them in saliva.

The doctor jutted them further back, causing Will to slightly gag, yet to the younger man’s credit still able to dance his skilled tongue along the invasive digits to coat them.

When Hannibal pulled them from his mouth, a trail of spit rested from his bottom lip to the fingers, in a sloppily erotic display.

“Be a good boy and lay back down.”

Clearly the other was planning to do the minimum to prepare him, so Will decided against pushing his luck and laid back down against the desk, once more brining his knees up. “No lube?”

“I imagine Jack will waste no time in alerting Dr. Bloom and any others of our relationship. I will enjoy the way you limp tomorrow, while answering their invasive line of questioning.” Came the possessive response, as Hannibal pressed a soft kiss to the inside of Will’s leg, on finger pressed in against the resistant ring to begin opening the other up.

It stung, but Will enjoyed pain. It was probably why the pair got on so well. You couldn’t surrender your body to the Chesapeake Ripper without allowing an amount of room for the sadist to unleash his fantasies.

Hannibal always cared for him afterwards… and the doctor was exceptionally skilled at mixing in pleasure with his actions. Finger inside him coiling into just the right spot to hit his prostate. The action causing Will to twist against the desk, hands clawing at the side, just so he could keep himself in place.

Drawing delightful new sounds from the other was quickly becoming Hannibal’s favoured form of symphony. Soon a second finger was added to the first, scissoring open the tight hole, so it would accommodate his girth.

Will’s own cock laid flush against his stomach, precum drooling from the head, rubbing against his belly as he twisted and rolled demanding hips into the fingers.

“Patience.” The doctor soothed, dripping a third finger past the ring of flesh, Will ceasing his movements to such in a pained gasp of breath. “Relax, mielasis, you’re doing ever so well. So graži, flush against my desk.”

One thing Will had noticed about Hannibal was when aroused the man would drop into his mother tongue far more often. The profiler had, had to start learning Lithuania just to cypher what sweet nothings were being whispered to him in their moments of passion.

Eventually, with gentle words from Hannibal, Will let his body relax, pleasure soon returning. “Prašau.” Came the clumsy plea.

The cannibal drank in the delight of Will begging in Lithuanian, twisting his fingers to brush the bundle of nerves, just so he could hear it fall from angelic lips once more. “P-Prašau! Hannibal, prašau, please.”

The moment that the fingers were removed Will braced himself, hands grabbing around the edges of the desk, nails digging into the wood.

Stripping himself out of his shirt, not caring enough in this moment to hang it correctly, especially considering he had more pressing matters at hand. Hannibal delicately hoisted Will’s legs onto either side of his shoulders, before pumping one fist around his member lining it up with the slightly stretched hole. Head brushing against the ring, before slowly pressing in.

Will lifted his head to watch the other, trying to keep his body relaxed as the Ripper’s cock pushed inside of him, ever so slowly.

Almost the entire length now in the warmth, Hannibal jutted his hips forward for the final bit, causing the profiler to yelp out.

Screw the desk, Will’s hands flew to Hannibal’s forearms, nails scratching deep claw marks down the other’s flesh. The message not to play with him clear.

Smiling Hannibal leaned in, as Will leant up to meet him, a hot and passionate kiss pressing to each other’s lips before hips started to rock in and out.

As the speed increased they were moaning into each other mouths, the pain having subsided leaving only the intense ripples of pleasure igniting between them with each push and pull back and forth.

The moved as one.

“Tobulumas” Hannibal said, stilling his movements as Will had a light blush painting across his already flush skin.

As if reading the others eyes, Will moved, the same time Hannibal pulled out, placing his two feet on the floor, knees pressed against the side of the desk, as he bent over.

A hand smacked on of the cheeks, immediately causing to redden as Hannibal once more pushed inside. If possible he was less delicate, setting an unrelenting rhythm, as one hand coiled into Will’s hair, yanking the other’s head back, while the other held the younger man in place.

The slapping of flesh on flesh, as Will pushed back to meet the other man thrust for thrust, sweat sheened skin dripping.

Surprisingly Hannibal was the first to cum. Going over the edge of his orgasm tongue coiling against his upper teeth with a growl of Will’s name.

Still needing friction Will tried to push back and coax out his own orgasm, to no avail, as Hannibal stopped the others movement on his oversensitive and spent dick.

Pulling out he moved to his own knees, much to Will’s shock as he moved around stroking his neglected cock. “Is… this so we don’t make a mess in your office?” He asked, amusement light in his tone.

“Rather than analyse it, perhaps you ought to take it for the gift it is, “ The Chesapeake Ripper said from the floor, eyes looking up to meet Will’s own. Despite the position still holding the power and control in the room.

“I’m just worried, the last time one of us had the other’s dick in their mouth the FBI ruined the moment.”

Musing the thought, Hannibal smiled, Will already knowing to roll his eyes at whatever the other found so amusing. “The epitome of trust, is it not?”

“Two cannibals giving each other a blowjob?”

**Author's Note:**

> Did I really just end a fic on that classic cannibal joke? Yep, and I'd do it again as I am the real villain here. 
> 
> 'Mielasis' = Darling  
> 'Graži' = Pretty/Beautiful  
> 'Prašau' = Please  
> 'Tobulumas' = Perfection 
> 
> Is Will really the kind of bitch to have 'Devil's Trill Sonata' as his ringtone for Jack? Yes. Go listen to it, it's a beautiful piece of music and you can't watch Ray Chen play without becoming a Stan. ( 12.30 - Of this Version : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZkX8YyA4Wp4 : Is where I imagine the ringtone starts)


End file.
